The present invention relates to an arrangement for feeding fuel from a supply tank to an internal combustion engine of a power vehicle.
Arrangements of the above mentioned general type are known in the art. One of such arrangements is disclosed for example in the German document DE-PS 3, 602, 135. In this arrangement a receiving part for the feeding aggregate is supported on a holder of the tank bottom through a vibrations damping means which include a plurality of elastic webs. The webs extend tangentially to the axis of the roll-shaped aggregate and their ends are connected with the feeding aggregate receiving part on the one hand and with the tank bottom holder on the other hand. The thusly formed and arranged damping means are, however, incapable of dampening the low frequencies. Therefore, such frequencies reach the tank bottom undampened, and the tank bottom acts as a resonance body producing undesirable noise.